Peter's Journey/Issue 74
Recap of Issue 73: A herd has breached the group’s camp, filling up the gardens, with the group defending the house from the walkers they eventually retreat into the house, while Bow run and helps Peter and Laura, who are out of bullets. When they all are safe inside the house Andy runs to get Sinead and Kate who are in their room, but as Andy opens the door the Undead Sinead forces Andy to the floor and bites into his neck, making him yell. '' Suddenly the group hear the yell coming from upstairs “Scott with me” shouts Peter as he lifts his knife from the table, then Scott follows Peter, closely behind are Shannon and TJ. The four get up to the third floor to see Sinead eating parts of Andy “No” yells Peter “Andy” screams Shannon, Peter sprints and throws Sinead off Andy and stabs her in the head with his knife, Shannon is now lying beside Andy “oh God, do something” she says “I-I can’t do anything” replied Peter “she killed herself” said TJ as he saw the knife in her stomach “but why?” asked TJ “he’s dead!” screams Shannon Scott and Peter look down at the deceased Andy “Shannon, you know what we need to do” said Scott, just then the rest of the survivors appear at the staircase “everyone back downstairs” shouts Peter, they look on in Horror Emily runs towards them “stay back” said TJ as he caught her in his arms “no, no, no” wept Emily as she saw the now dead Sinead. “Kate” said Emily as she ran into the room “she’s fine” replied Emily with a bit of happiness in her voice “Shannon, we have to do it now” said Peter as he gripped his knife again “no, I’ll do it, you don’t always have to do these things” said Shannon, she then took out her own knife “I...I’m so sorry” she said just before she plunged the knife into the side of Andy’s head. Downstairs the group was silent until Peter, Scott, Shannon, Emily and Kate and TJ came down “what happened up there” said Michael “we think Sinead killed herself, Kate’s fine though, when Andy opened the door... well he was barely alive by the time we got up there” replied Peter “so we’ve lost two today” said a saddened Henry “yeah, we lost two, that can’t stop us, we’ve a big problem on our hands with those walkers outside there, we need a plan to get them away from the house, even blocking up the broken wall so that no more of them come inside” said Scott “he’s right, we’ve got some fencing still left in the garage, that we had in the Hyundai, remember?” asked Peter “oh yeah, use that so we can patch up the hole” said Gareth “we’re here to help” said TJ “we know” replied Peter with a smile “we’ll burry Andy and Sinead once we get our garden back” said Shannon “not today though” said Shannon “fine, tomorrow then, I’ll get a few of us to go out, we’ll have it done by Christmas day” replied Peter. “Right, away from the windows” said Scott as he saw Gary looking out at the walker filled garden “they don’t know we’re in here yet, let’s keep it that way” added Peter. Scott then walked over to Peter “what about the bodies?” asked Scott “we’ll cover them up and put them down in the maids bedroom for now” said Peter “I’ll get some covers from downstairs now then” said Scott “okay, I’ll get TJ and Niall to help with moving them downstairs” said Peter “right oaky” replied Scott as he walked away. Peter moved over to Niall and TJ who were sitting at a corner in the room, beside Emily who was cradling baby Kate “T, Niall, can ''I have a word please?” asked Peter “sure” replied TJ “I’m sorry about Sinead” said Peter “me too, I feel awful though, about what happened to that Andy kid” replied TJ “you and me both then” said Peter “what’s the point of this sorry?” asked Niall “we’re going to move the bodies downstairs until we can bury them outside” said Peter “you need help then?” asked Niall “just with moving them” said Peter “yeah, no worries” replied TJ. Peter then walks upstairs to his room, followed by Jess. “Hey she says as they enter their room, Peter sits on the bed with Jess, looking around her body “what?” asked Jess “just checking for scratches” said Peter “don’t worry, I’m fine” replied Jess as she set her head on Peter’s shoulder “that was a close one today” said Jess “I know, we let ourselves down, it was stupid of us to go out there” said Peter “you’re helping Laura, it wasn’t stupid” replied Jess “I’ll need to organise a team of us to go clear the garden tomorrow” said Peter “I’ll go” said Jess, Peter looked down at her and paused “fine, I’ll ask Bow, Scott, Shannon, TJ seems good” said Peter “what about Henry?” asked Jess “no way, he isn’t doing that, he’s fourteen, he’s too young Jess” said Peter “never stopped him or you before” replied Jess “I have to keep him safe” said Peter “I better get back down to help Scott” said Peter as he walked out of the room. Downstairs Scott was waiting for Peter, when he came down he nodded to TJ and Niall for them to help with the bodies, the four then walked back upstairs to bring the bodies of Andy and Sinead back downstairs. *** The next Morning Peter woke up at 6 am on the dot, he quietly got dressed and got his machete, and his knife and walked out of the door. In the other room’s Scott, Gareth, Kal, Shannon, TJ, Bow and Olivia where also getting ready just as Peter was. By half six everyone was downstairs “so the plan is to get the fencing from the garage and then bringing it to the broken wall, we’ll take out as many walkers as we can, but our main priority is to get the hole patched up. Remember stay as a team, don’t break ranks, stay together” briefed Peter “let’s head out” said Scott as he lifted up his machete. Outside it was a crisp morning and yet again little fog lay over the landscape and with the walkers roaming about the garden and wood at both sides of the house. As the group left the house Peter killed the first walker that was insight, they then started to move towards the garage, killing the walkers as they came across their path. Back inside Jess woke up too see Peter gone, she looked over at the clock to see the time of 06:50 she got up and put a dressing gown on that was in their wardrobe and went over to the window to see the walkers spread out more and roaming the area, just then a knock at the bedroom door came “who is it?” asked Jess as she turned to face the door “Michael” replied Michael “come on in” said Jess “how’s you?” asked Michael “alright, was hoping to catch Peter before he left” replied Jess “Same, I should’ve been out there, not stuck in here” said a disappointed Michael “you’ll be able to help with other things, I wanted to go out as well, Peter said yes last night, but he changed his mind again” stated Jess. Outside the group had reached the garage “Kal, Shannon and Scott, grab the fencing, the rest of us stay out here” said Peter as he stabbed a walker with his knife. Scott and the other two went into the garage and saw the fencing equipment at the wall at the back “it’ll take at least four of us to even hold it in place” said Scott as they lifted it “awk this isn’t heavy” said Kal as they left the garage. Back outside Peter and the others were keeping the walkers away “ready now” said Scott as they saw them spread out more. Then they got back into their original formation and ran towards the wood, in there the walkers were limited and they hardly saw one until they got nearer the wall, Shannon stabbed it in the middle of its head and they moved onwards until they got to the hole “Shannon, Bow and Gareth cover our back, we’ll put this up” said Peter. Gareth, Shannon and Bow all got into a defensive position while the others fitted the metal fencing up “it’s just as well they had this” said Scott “we’ll put up some of these wooden trunks up against it, just for reinforcement” suggested Peter “good idea” said Bow as she killed a walker with her sword “don’t you always carry two?” asked Gareth “not really, only if I’m on my own or out on a run or something like that” replied Bow “two coming up on the right” said Shannon to Gareth “I got them” replied Gareth as he walked over to them, he then forced his spike into the walkers eye and kicked the other walker over, then killing it with his hatchet, he then walked back nearer the others, “nearly done now” said Peter as they got half of the fencing fixed onto the wall. When the full metal fencing was attached just then two walkers walked over to them, but weren’t able to get through, instead just fell into it “will that really hold a pile of them?” asked Bow “only time will tell” said Peter, he then took out his knife and stabbed one of the walkers through a small hole in the wiring, the walker then fell down slowly, Gareth then killed the other one with his spike “let’s get back” said Peter “what about the walkers inside?” asked TJ “we’ll take care of them after breakfast” replied Shannon as they made their way back to the house. Trivia *Last appearance of Sinead (zombified) *Last Appearance of Andy *With Andy’s death this leaves Michael the last male member of the Church survivors *also Shannon and Michael are the last family survivors from the Church survivors Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues